A pneumatic tire is a polymeric composite and is a complex system of interacting components, each with specific properties for maximum effectiveness. One of the more important components of a tire is the tread. Since the tread of a tire comes into contact with the road, it is particularly compounded for traction and low rolling resistance. To achieve these various properties, blends of rubbers are conventionally used in the tread rubber. The tread of a passenger tire is generally composed of a blend of styrene butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber. The tread for truck and aircraft tires are normally composed of natural rubber or isoprene rubber in blends with other synthetic elastomers such as styrene butadiene rubber, polybutadiene rubber, etc. In order to improve the performance characteristics of tires, tire manufacturers look to the viscoelastic properties of the tread rubber. For low rolling resistance of the tire, a tan. delta optimization at about 60.degree. C. is desired. For good traction, a tan. delta optimization at about 0.degree. C. is desired. Unfortunately, it is difficult to adjust a rubber blend for a tan. delta optimization at both temperature ranges and thus, achieve good rolling resistance and traction. Therefore, there exists a need for a rubber composition which optimizes the tan. delta values for both temperatures.